leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jellicent (Pokémon)
|} Jellicent (Japanese: ブルンゲル Burungel) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Jellicent is a large jellyfish-like Pokémon whose appearance varies based on gender. Both genders have five tentacles, two of which are long with petal-shaped ends. The remaining three are short and tapered. A male is blue with a short, white crown, and a white, moustache-like collar. Its eyes are red with blue sclera, and there is one eyelash over each eye. Its long tentacles have white edges, while its short tentacles have white spots. A female is pink with a tall, white crown and a puffy, white collar. Its eyes are blue with red sclera and surrounded by two eyelashes. Its mouth is red and heart-shaped. The long tentacles have white edges like the male, but the short ones have white frills. Jellicent can absorb seawater and project it from its head, which lets it move forward in the sea. Any ship or crew that wanders into the oceans where it dwells is never found again, and it is known to feed on life energy. It is rumored that it drags these ships into the sea and preys on its passengers. In the anime Major appearances Both male and female Jellicent made their main series debut in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, under the ownership of Rizzo. They were used to fight a and Ash's Krokorok, but were soon defeated by Brycen's . A male Jellicent appeared in The Road to Humilau!, under the ownership of Marlon. It battled against 's in a Gym , and was defeated by its . Minor appearances Both male and female Jellicent debuted in the opening sequences of White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram; the female Jellicent was exclusive to the former movie and the male Jellicent was exclusive to the latter. A female Jellicent appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, under the ownership of Manning. It briefly battled against Russet's and was defeated. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Shauntal has a female Jellicent which was used to provoke and into fighting each other in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. In The Tournament Continues, Marlon used a male Jellicent in the to battle the Hood Man's and lost. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A female Jellicent appears as the Burst form of Rurimaru. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , Driftveil City, P2 Laboratory ( ing in )}} , , , and , Virbank City, Virbank Complex, Undella Town, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, P2 Laboratory ( ing in ) Undella Bay ( ing in ) Undella Bay (Always male, has )}} , , , and , Virbank City, Virbank Complex, Undella Town, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, P2 Laboratory ( ing in ) Undella Bay Undella Bay (Always female, has )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1 (Male) Infinite Ruins: Stage 2 (Female)}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 430 (Male) Zaffiro Coast: Stage 647 (Male) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release; Female)}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Constrict|Normal|Physical|10|100|35}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=593 |name2=Jellicent |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Although female artwork exists, any Frillish or Jellicent uploaded to the will use the male artwork, regardless of their gender. * No Pokémon have the same type combination as Jellicent and its pre-evolution. Origin Jellicent and its pre-evolution were most likely inspired by the , a that is either shown as a demonized jellyfish or as a jellyfish-like man who wears refined, sometimes regal, clothing. It is also possible that they were inspired by the Kurage no Hinotama, a sort of jellyfish-like . Its design is inspired by the jellyfish (in particular the and ) and monarch attire; the male's appearance is based on a king's while the female's is based on a queen's. The may have influenced Jellicent being a ghost type. Its dangerous ability to prey on humans, in self-defense of its habitat, is possibly based on the and other highly venomous species of jellyfish that can kill humans. The two larger tentacles Jellicent possesses are more similar to those of than the tentacles of real jellyfish. Jellicent also has traits in common with like the , most notably its rumored penchant for destroying ships and feeding on the crew. Name origin Jellicent is a combination of jellyfish and magnificent or translucent. Burungel is a combination of blue and angel (reference to s). In other languages and jellyfish or angel |fr=Moyade|frmeaning=From and |es=Jellicent|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Apoquallyp|demeaning=From Apokalypse, , and |it=Jellicent|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=탱탱겔 Taengtaenggel|komeaning=From and gel or possibly jellyfish and angel |zh_cmn=胖嘟嘟 Pàngdūdū|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "plump" or "pudgy" |ru=Джеллисент Dzhellisent|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Apoquallyp es:Jellicent fr:Moyade it:Jellicent ja:ブルンゲル zh:胖嘟嘟